A cellular radio transmitter transmits data to a cellular base station. The cellular base station transfers this data to the public switched telephone network ("PSTN") which ultimately is coupled to a host modem. One problem with the prior art (as shown in FIG. 1; see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,590) is that within the cellular transceiver there are the following components:
1. a dynamic range compressor 12;
2. an input pre-emphasis circuit 13; and
3. a clipper or limiter circuit 14.
The signal output from the clipper circuit 14 is modulated by modulator 15 onto a carrier signal and transmitted over the air. The pre-emphasis circuit 13 and the dynamic range compressor 12 do not actually represent a source of distortion in and of themselves in that in the base station radio receiver (FIG. 3) they are compensated by a de-emphasizer 32 and a dynamic range expander 33. However, the function of the clipper circuit 14 is to actually destroy information; that is, clipper circuit 14 removes signal peaks that are above a pre-defined limit and thereby actually removes information from the mobile station modem carrier signal. When data is being transmitted, the destruction of information is unacceptable.